runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Monarchs
Pre-History The RuneKillaz : In the early weeks of 2007 Lolfool1 started a clan known as the Runekillaz. He wanted to create his own after seeing several other clans roaming around as a newbie to RuneScape. It is unclear where he got the idea to give the clan a uniform from, but he decided to give them the "distinctive" preist gowns and black wizard hats. The clan grew rapidly thanks to the help of his friends and co-leaders Cool4js and Fromoblivion. Even though the clan had a decent amount of members, none of the leaders actually kept track of them. The Runekillaz also faced competition from Warriors 'Till Death (or W.T.D) led by Amboyzfresh and Untouchable6. Like The Runekillaz, W.T.D had their own distinctive uniform which was a full blue wizard outfit with blue capes. Runekillaz and W.T.D never actually faught any battles but their rivalry would have a legacy that would live on long after their clans had been abandonded. Closer to Perfection : After Lolfool1 had closed Runekillaz for good, he started making other clans and practicing new rules and techniques with them. He kept certain aspects such as uniforms and level requirements which he also used during his time in the Runekillaz, and he later brought that and more into his newest clan called Blooddrop Syndicate. By this time team capes were available to free users so Lolfool1 decided to use the team 49 cape as it looked like a drop of blood. This clan also did not last and it had a shorter lifespan than the Runekillaz. So Lolfool1 gave the clan thing a final shot. Modern History Free-To-Play Riots : In 2008 Lolfool1 took everything he had learned from his previous clans and created the World 90 Monarchs. The initial goal was to make an ordinary warring clan for any users that were level 80 and up. During his very short time as leader he had only recruited two other people into the clan but he had his sights set on something else. Inspired by the Pay-to-PK riots of 2007, he wanted to start another riot for more options for F2P users. He wanted to focus his full attention on that movement and the clan leadership would alter his plans, so he gave the clan to one of his old members of the Runekillaz named Rolonisis. Rolonisis was also a supporter in Lolfool1's movement but he was more focused on the clan. After almost a couple of weeks had passed and the riot died down, Rolonisis started reshaping the clan to be more of a gang. He wanted to troll and get revenge on the users that did not support the free to play riots. Three Kings Absolute Monarchy : He found that leading a clan was very difficult. He could not recruit very well and the ones that did join often fell into inactivity. Two users later joined the clan, they were Slamitor and Kionzu. The clan started looking a little betterm the level of inactivity decreased a little bit but the clan still really wasn't a clan. Kionzu became inactive and Slamitor had quit the clan due to disagreements with the leader, and he went to make his own clan in Draynor Village called the Juveniles. Since the Monarch uniform at the time was preist gowns and black "wizzy" hats, Slamitor made his clan uniform full blue wizard outfits with purple capes which he had taken from RuneScape Dinasty. Since Rolonisis was already situated in Varrock, Slamitor decided to relocate in order to have more room to grow. Now that these two groups had their own names, uniforms, and territories, there was a reason to go to war. Rolonisis later recalled that this was reminiscent of the rivalry between RuneKillaz and W.T.D. First Age of Monarchy : After a while of constant recruiting, Rolonisis brought in a new user named Cy518 or "Cy". Eventually another user named 321Rollout or "Roll" was brought it right when Cy had left RuneScape. Roll had replaced Cy as Rolonisis's right hand man. Rolonisis later credited Roll with helping to mobilize the clan because he had brought in several new people including the one who would later replace Roll has Rolonisis's right hand person; Zida789. With this new group of Monarchs, Rolonisis started to feel like an actual clan leader. He and Roll taught them about the clan and how everything worked. Later that month, Rolonisis's former friend turned rival, Slamitor trolled a user named Redwood so bad until she decided to quit the clan. This caused an outrage within the clan. They decided to retaliate by going into Draynor and trolling back. Eventually the war of words became an actual clan battle. By this time the Juveniles also had a decent amount of members. The clans met at the former location of Clan Wars (the original clan wars) and the Juveniles had left victorious in their first battle against the Monarchs. There was a second battle which the Monarchs had ended up victorious. Later the two clans began to scramble for more territory. The Juveniles expanded into Lumbridge, and the Monarchs briefly claimed territory in Falador. Rolonisis wanted to try something new with the clan; he wanted to split the clan up into sub groups. He had attempting this before with Rollout but it had failed horribly and most of the members had left the clan because of confusion. But he had learned from his mistakes and gave it a second try and it slowly took form, and the sub-clan strategy became the norm. The first sub-clan or "sub" was Rolonisis' "The First Royal Family" or T.F.R.F. He decided this name was too long and shortened it to The Royal Family (T.R.F). Once that was set in motion, the later clan generals followed suit. Then came Zida's Knights of Zamorak or K.O.Z. Each sub clan had their own seperate territories and this is how the clan's turf expanded. The Juveniles had heard about the sub clan strategy and wanted to emulate it, so Slamitor created Wreckless Lumbridge, then renamed it to Roc Feater Crew, and finally the Liberi Juveniles. Second Age of Monarchy : The second age came when most of the Monarchs began to play on P2P servers which didn't sit very well with Rolonisis. One of the pillars of the clan was that they were anti-P2P. But after a while Rolonisis allowed P2P users to join the clan. Around this time, 321Rollout had left the clan and Zida became Rolonisis' right hand woman by default. The clan had reached a new high when more people joined and the atmosphere of the clan became more lively. Much of this portion of Monarch history has been forgotten. Third Age of Monarchy : This age saw the Monarchs at their greatest height, and their lowest moments. This era began on the 12th of April 2011 with the introduction of The Clan Camp, Cloaks, and Vexillums. The Monarchs finally claimed a cape that was their own instead of buying one from the Grand Exchange. Rolonisis designed the cloak himself and it only took one attempt. Soon the team 49 capes had been phased out of the clan. With the introduction of the clan camp, other clans on world 90 began to emerge much to Rolonisis discomfort. The first clan the the Monarchs had encountered were the Zamorak Warriors led by Morio201 (Mor). The new official Monarch co-leader, Zida had quickly established an alliance with the Zamorak Warriors and Rolonisis gave him an introduction to the conflict in World 90. Soon after that, the Juveniles followed suit and allied with another clan named The Phantom Thieves. Both of these clans had outnumbered both the Monarchs and the Juveniles, but both leaders realized the benefits of creating alliances with them. The Phantom Thieves had originally been a seperate clan led by Sincrostire (or Sinc). When the Juveniles had had talks with them to join their clan as a sub, Sincrostire agreed but eventually sided with the Monarchs and Zamorak Warriors. Now there were other players on the court. The Phantom Thieves were set up in Falador with Slamitor's help, and The Zamorak Warriors shared territory with KOZ in east Varrock. These clans faught on the side of the Monarchs but eventually they wanted the two clans to make a truce. Morio, Sincrostire, and Zida were all in agreement to stop the war and combine all four clans, but it was up to the warring clan's leaders to make that descision. Both Rolonisis and Slamitor disagreed. Rolonisis later changed his name to VMG Nisis. VMG was a title in the clan which stood for V'eteran '''M'onarch 'G'eneral, Zida soon changed hers to VMG Zida. The clan had over one hundred members, two powerful allies, and strong leadership. The clan was now at it's greatest height. The following year however came with dark moments, specifically in the Autumn. It was around this time that many members of the clan had left RuneScape and the general population of the game had decreased. It became harder to recruit and it just got very boring. Also The two allied clans had fell into inactivity for the most part and the entire Juvenile clan seem to have vanished from the game as well. The clan had faced a down time before a year earlier around the same time because the school year was about to begin, but they had bounced back. This however seemed permanent. Now the leader, VMG Nisis was also considering leaving to move on with his life. After playing Runescape since 2008 and leading the clan for four years he felt it was time to depart from RuneScape. He felt it was time for Zida to permanently take lead of the clan. He gave her control of the Monarchs and left the game for good. The Fall of the Monarchs : VMG Nisis returned to visit after a year only to find his clan had been changed so much that it wasn't even recgonizable anymore. When he had spoked to Zida to asked her what had happened she instantly started whining saying that she was upset that he had left the clan when he tried numerous times to explain to her that he wanted to move on after leading the clan for four years. Zida did not try to see VMG Nisis' point instead constantly complaining and trolling him and even getting her newer friends who were also apart of the clan to help her troll him. It was more than obvious that the Monarchs were dead and gone. He had trusted Zida with the responsibility of leading the clan and she showed him that she could not handle it, even after four years under Nisis's wing, and she blamed him for everything. Nisis later regretted giving leadership to Zida because she had basically destroyed the clan without a care. Nisis again left RuneScape. Sub-Sets : The Monarchs were seperated into smaller sub-divisions simply called "subs". Many subs were either renamed or went defunct over time, some were outright forgotten. The subs were established in order to give the generals a certain amount of power within the clan and to allow them to govern a part of the clan the way they saw fit. There were very little differences between the different sub clans because they all wore the same colors and unlike the Juveniles, they did not split into their own clans, but remained branches in the main clan. : '''The Royal Family' - '''or T.R.F. is the oldest and most powerful and influencial of all the sub clans. The leader and founder of The Royal Family was VMG Nisis (Rolonisis). They originally occupied the entire city of Varrock but shared their territory with future sub clans. Their main territory was the south-east section of Varrock. South of the path south of the Varrock Museum. They eventually extended further north after the H.T.M. sub went defunct. Since they are the oldest sub they held on to the older traditions of the clan more so than the other subs. Their main rival sub were the Liberi-Juveniles since they were both the oldest sub clans from their respective clans. : '''Knights of Zamorak -' The Knights of Zamorak or K.O.Z. was a sub which was founded and led by VMG Zida (zida789). They originally occupied the west half of Varrock (excluding the Grand Exchange). Their turf shrank after April of 2011 when the other clans came to World 90. They eventually shared territory with The Knights of Zamorak clan. They fueded with the Liberi-Juveniles also due to VMG Zida's long standing hatred for the Liberi's leader Slamitor. : 'High Temple Monarchs -' were founded by VMG Nisis originally. The H.T.M. sub claimed the north-east section of Varrock with the church that exists in north-east Varrock which is how the sub got its name. This sub eventually went defunct and VMG Nisis retook his position in T.R.F. and the territory disolved into T.R.F. territory. Category:Player owned city Category:Gang Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Created in 2008 Category:Uniform Category:Defunct